dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:LINK: Current Stance
Because we don't know the exact nature of all the crazy stuff happening in LINK, we are not going to assume (regardless of any so-called proof) that these are all exactly the same characters. This means real life information and class information. Since it mixes R1 and R2 characters, we aren't sure which classes they'll officially be listed under. We might revert back to R1 or keep using R2 or maybe it'll be mixed. Simple matter of fact is "we don't know." There's also the fact that the video game and manga are different, and we'll find a way to work with that as soon as we have more solid info from the game. About the only things we CAN do with the LINK character pages at this very moment are the online appearance (about the one thing CC has been very liberal about releasing, for both normal and Xth forms) and events that have occurred so far in the manga. Everything else is speculation until the release of the game.--OtakuD50 06:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I wonder what sparked this post. Do ho~ cruncher3019 06:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way, when are you taking the lock off the LINK pages? I understand that we want reliable sources to add information, and it'll take some time for that to happen, but how long are we giving here?--OtakuD50 22:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I put the lock on for 3 months because 1 month seemed too short. 3 months is a bit long, but you can unprotect them at your discretion. I thought one month was too short because I knew that as soon as LINK came out, random people will either post spoilers or horribly written descriptions that are better left removed, just like what happened when GU came out. Looking at the pages, it seems it will expire on its own at around May 23. Kulaguy 01:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Famitsu is printing information for the characters on the 17th. Should I wait till then? Outlaw630 05:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Kulaguy 05:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) So... is it a game or what? It's not listed under the games option on the side bar.--Falcon At 00:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. I wasn't sure how to go about it so I just did whatever.--OtakuD50 05:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (LINK) Characters: Include all? Do we include everyone that appears in LINK regardless of what they actually do? I'm not 100% up-to-date about the info in LINK since I don't want to be spoiled too much regarding the game, but from what I understand of the game, Tokio travels into the Akashic Records and the extended cast of LINK could include characters that don't do anything aside from the roles they played in their original works. I think I'm of the stance that only characters that join / interact with Tokio in 2020 should be included, while the rest should just have some info added to their main article, unless there's something about the nature of the "time travel" aspect that I need to know. Someone who's VERY familiar / knowledgeable about what's really going on in the games, I'd appreciate whatever input you've got.--OtakuD50 04:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Kinda mixed feeling. However we should create new pages. The characters can interact with Tokio, both in the time stream and outside, The same applies when they talk to the UPC. Most of it happens from Grand Whale. In addition there are various scenerios outside the main series, they're part of the stream but adding those to original page would be a hassle. For the most part they're the minor PC's of the game. Anyway that's about all I have, can anyone else explain further? There is someonthing about the nature of the time travel though...User:Outlaw630 :Don't forget to sign.--Falcon At 00:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) LINK or Link (or LiNK) I'm pretty sure that it was decided at some point that the manga was LINK: twi...ect. and the game was Link, but I keep seeing the game refered to as LINK (a notable example would be the LINK Character's chategory). I've also seen it as LiNK, but that wasn't on here. It was those darn freaky peoples of them there intronets. my point, how should the name be handled?--Falcon At 00:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC)